


Don't I Know You From Somewhere?

by StolenVampires



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biseuxals if we're being honest, Dating, F/F, Fives dates before they fuck, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I'm honestly just going to have fun with this, Thirsty Lesbians, Tumblr Prompt, dumb lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/StolenVampires
Summary: Sif and Brunhilde are lonely and feeling alienated following the whole Ragnarok and Thanos fiasco. In an effort to just find someone, they both sign up on a dating app and find each other. Just onetinyproblem.They both think the other is just another midgardian.This is a story about two women trying to navigate love, secrets, and the fact they really, really, just want to have someone to hold them at night.





	Don't I Know You From Somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianporg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lesbianporg).



> Shout out to lesbianporg for the inspro. I got you fam.

Valkyrie- or as she was going by now, Brunhilde- was pretty sure as far as Midgard went, it wasn’t all that bad. Then again, her frame of comparison was Asgard back when Odin was still an imperial tyrant King, and Sakaar which was… well it was Sakaar. Midgard was tame in comparison to both those planets even if Midgard had far too many countries and far too many languages and far too many wars and issues than she wanted to really think about. She was a Valkyrie for norn’s sake. She fought her way out of things. Having to talk her way out of things was not her forte. Heck, having to get rid of problems without resorting to violence was like asking her to tell you how to abstain from alcohol. It just wasn’t done. 

So when she confessed to Thor that she felt a bit lonely now that she had time on her hands, (and oh boy did she ever. Turns out the new King and his third? Fourth? Dead over brother were better at setting up refugee colonies than expected), Brunhilde did not expect to be told to go to a club and talk to some Midgardians and perhaps, take them to bed with her.  
‘It will be fun!’ He said. ‘Midgardians a very adventurous!’ He said. ‘They like strong women!’ He said.

Brunhilde was pretty sure Thor knew jack shit about what Midgardians liked because pretty much every single one at the bar avoided her or, was terrified of her ability to down vodka like it was water. Men, women- it made no difference. They avoided her because she wasn’t fitting into their mold of what they wanted. All she wanted was a fuck and… maybe something more. Most, if not all, of the remaining Asgardians had paired off on the ship while trying to reach earth. Plus those single were either too young, star struck, or elderly.   
And while yeah, she could keep hate fucking Loki but- hate fucking wasn’t the same as holding someone close and cuddling after without feeling they might stab you the second you got out of bed for a glass of water.   
Hate fucking the prince of Asgard, (and apparent King of Jotenheim when it suited him), was not a sustainable relationship. Even he acknowledged that fact and had told her that perhaps she would benefit from ‘seeking a bed mate of like mind and temperament’. It was perhaps the politest way he could have said he wasn’t going to fuck her anymore while she was in this funk of hers, pinning for companionship and maybe something more.

More being romance.  
More being love.

She wanted to feel love again. She wanted to be held tenderly, softly, have someone to confide in, share in, trust in completely again. The problem was she was on Midgard, and while Midgard wasn’t bad? It gave her the problem of realizing how crippling alone she felt, surrounded by so many yet having virtually no one. Midgard was as far as planets went, woefully underdeveloped on the galactic scale. They barely knew about aliens let alone were socially ready for the implication of fucking aliens. Every person she meant that had been willing had been so because she was exotic. If not because she was Asgardian, it was because she was of a different skin tone, (which was a disgusting, revolting trait of Midgardians in and of itself). 

Oddly, it was Banner that gave her the first real, whole solution that left her sitting at a bar in downtown London at 9pm, dressed in what some would have considered overdressed, (herself included). Silk top, some dress slacks, polished leather boots, and a few gold bits of finery combined with makeup. Brunhilde knew the second she sat in the dim light of the bar that she’d overdressed for her date. A date she’d set up on HER.   
An ‘app’. Short for application. A thing that was on the strange overly large handheld phones Midgardians used as a means of primary social interaction and communication. Banner said the app was to find potential suitors or ‘dates’. Tinder was for both sexes, but HER was just for women. And from her experience, women were preferred over men for a variety of reasons. No information needed to be provided on the app more than what she was willing to give. Set up a facebook, (also with help from Banner. She put him as her top in her friends list which consisted of him, Thor, and no one else), add info and go. Scroll through local ladies and start a conversation. That was how she met Ellisif. A Norwegian woman who did martial arts and was studying archeology. She was in the area for her work and studies and was looking for perhaps, someone for friendship or more. Darker hair, a wiry kind of smile, she had a stern look in a few of her photos but the ones she smiled in? She looked downright cute.

Brunhilde and her talked; they asked each other questions. Loki of all people had given her the advice, ‘Tell her enough so that you are not lying, but omit enough so she will not know everything. After all telling her you’re the last of our great legendary warrior women will tend to scare most prospects off’. The liesmith had given her advice on how to lie and surprisingly, it worked. She didn’t know to thank him or curse him because damn it all, it had been so easy to say she worked as a self defense instructor, (to the remaining Asgardian youths), and occasional bodyguard, (for Thor when he had to go to UN meetings). Her hobbies included bar hopping, training, camping, (in space for the last several months technically), and embroidery. The one thing that had stuck with her from her days as a child trying to be a lady. 

Ellisif had taken one look at her photo of the small silk flowers on canvas and had fallen into a litany of praise.   
She called the flowers cute, just like her. 

Brunhilde really wanted this date to go well.  
She liked Midgard. She liked talking to Ellisif. She just hoped Ellisif would like her back.

\---

The date was going a lot better than expected. Sif had used a false name, which she felt guilty about, but given the debacle that was half of earth finding out about her and Thor having brought the last living remnants of her people as refugees to earth, it was better to go by the false name. Granted, Loki had mocked her a good solid 10 minutes and Thor has casually said it wasn’t very inconspicuous, most of earth only knew Sif. They didn’t know Ellisif, stern, serious contractor for SHIELD who just told everyone she was an aspiring archeologist. Which was code for ‘I deal with off realm relics and make sure nazis and crazy mortals don’t get to use them’. 

Ragnarok had been bad. Thanos had been bad. Finding out that for some demonic reason Loki wasn’t dead yet was _Exceptionally Bad_. But this date? This was pretty good. Brunhilde was pretty, she snorted when she laughed, she was witty and didn’t care a whole lot for the sexism and racism that plagued a lot of Midgardians. She was what many might call a modern woman. Perhaps Daisy helping her set up a ‘Facebook’ to make the profile on that dating app had been worth it. 

She wore a nice cream top, jeans, leather boots, and some gold jewelry. Brunhilde has similar tastes, and one of the first things she said was ‘Oh I know we’re going to get along now. You’ve got good shoes on ya there.’   
Damn right she did. If there was one comfort she’d allow herself, it was fine leather boots that could take both a several mile hike in deep woodland, and still make her calves looks fabulous all without giving her a single blister. Something as simple as shoes helped break the ice. And boy, once that ice was broken beer was flowing, the pair of them smiles, telling stories of past fights and their shared loathing for the local men. 

The paid talked of exes, (which she knew was a no-no but it was just so fun to trash talk Loki when he wouldn’t ever find out), of which they both had a few. Brunhilde was getting over her love from a while back who she still mourned a fair bit but was now properly grieving and moving on from. She had a recent fling with her boss’s brother which consisted of hate sex. Sif confessed to dating the brother of the man she once loved, and later, realized she’d never really win the affections of. They both recent lost family and friends. Brunhilde said they died in a war. Sif said her family died in an accident.   
Which it was. Odin should have killed Hela. The accident was that the old king had allowed her to live. 

They joked about fashion, about food. She liked smoked salmon and rye bread. Brunhilde loved roasted meats and soft cheeses. They both liked strong beers and had a love of weaponry that excluded guns. Brunhilde even showed her the pocket knife she owned. Top of the line- Sif knew from her time working with Coulson. Brunhilde occasionally texted here and there, but Sif did too. On the other end of her texts were three people. Daisy, who was giving her tips and advice and telling her to ‘fake it to make it’ if she felt nervous about possibly revealing she was Sif, Goddess of War, Asgaridan. The other person was Thor, who was asking for updates on when she’d finally come and visit the new Asgard he’d set up in Norway. And the final person was annoyingly, Loki, who she’d been forced to ask for help in order to ensure her Asgardian strength and aura didn’t leak out and get sensed by anyone or anything. Last thing she wanted was some inhuman coming out of the wood work and wanting a fight. Because she’d asked Loki the favor, he asked why, and like all times dealing with his greasy haired self, she’d been tricked into telling him why.

He’d grinned, given her a charm which she sworn under oath would do exactly what she wanted, so long as she kept him up to date with how her date went. 

She didn’t tell him how Brunhilde looked super cute, nose crinkling when she laughed. She didn’t say how soft her hands were, with only well worn calluses where they mattered. She didn’t say how nice it felt to let go, and be more herself with this complete stranger than anyone else in months. SHEILD was covert, under the radar, no one knew and she was forced to keep secret who she was, what she did. Sif was lonely.  
And now, like a bright, beautiful star, this woman came crashing into her world looking for something. Friendship could be easy with this woman Sif thought. Heck, she already felt a spark, a connection. Maybe-  
She never thought herself a lover of women so much as a lover of people worthy of her love and devotion. In the past, her heart had been mistaken, young as it was. But now a woman grown, she looked at Brunhilde and felt a strange flutter in her chest she hadn’t felt since she was a girl and Thor called her the fairest in the nine realms. 

Gingerly, she lifted her foot to rub the calf of her date’s leg.   
Honey eyes widened, lips parted before they fell into a knowing smile.

Sif felt something like hope blooming in her chest. For the first time in a long time, she thought that maybe, she didn’t have to spend the night alone.

\---

Miles away, Daisy Johnson pumped her fist as she watched from the hacked Security camera as Sif smiled coyly at the gorgeous dark skinned woman. Hands touched, looks past over beer and the pair of them stood, walking out of the bar.   
Together.

Mission ‘War Bride’ was a resounding success.

\---

On the opposite side of the world from one SHEILD agent, Loki grinned as he read the texts from both Sif and Brunhilde.  
He really hoped they didn’t figure it out for a while and when they did?  
He REALLY hoped he got to see it happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its 5am i'll fix any mistakes later but here we go folks p1 of five, maybe six chapters


End file.
